User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ Report Vandalism Please report any Vandalism, Spam, and other Disambiguations under this subject. Please use a signature so we know the date in which it was reported. We will look into each matter as soon as we can. Thanks! ''' Question/Answer '''QUESTION (Crazydoutzz): Hi :D I'm the user Crazydoutzz and I was on the wiki and saw that u made the last edit..so i thought that if i asked u something u would answer somehow fast xDD I play Dragons Dogma. I just finished Come to Count main quest..and i have some doubts :D I want to know if u know where i can find the Plucked Heart archstaff..it says in the Manse..is it the duke's manse? ;O and is the black cat avaiable before finishing the game? Thanks! ANSWER (Crazydoutzz): @Crazydoutzz. To answer your question... The Plucked Heart is actually in the sewers under the manse. So to get to the sewers you need to be arrested or go through the aquaducts. If you are arrested make sure you take 1-2 skeleton keys with you to escape the jail. The black cat is always available including NG+ and Post-Game so no worries there :-). ObsidianDraconis (talk) 19:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION (Agoner123): Hey Obsidian, Do you happen to know where to find the Hammer called Rooted Gloom it's dark enchanted and on the Rooted Gloom page it doesn't say the right location, as I'm trying to find all the enchanted weapons, so hope you can help me fast. Agoner123 (talk) 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (Agoner123): Should be able to buy the Rooted Gloom from Caxton in Post-Game. Not 100% Sure if you can during the Pre-game or NG+. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: hey i was wondering if you could tell me where to get the tightley folded letter for the quest lost faith? 16:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC)link ANSWER: Check the rooftops in Cassardis. Note where the hand is on the map: QUESTION (JarTX): Hi, Draconis. First off would like to thank you and the web page for providing very useful info about the Dragon´s Dogma universe. One of my questions is related to the NG+ feature, is it possible to start a New Game Plus keeping all the equipment, money and dp collected from the previous game but starting with a new generated character and pawn from level 1? If so, please will you tell me how to do it. And where or how can I get the Duke´s set? As I have seen several pawns inside the rift wearing it. By the way I am interesting in trading any of The Everfall rare items wich I have at least 2 or 3 of every one of them, including the full sets, for the full Abyssinal Armor set. I would be very grateful. My Gamertag on Xbox360 is JarTX Thanks in advance. JarTX (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (JarTX): There are only a couple ways I can think of: *Backing up your save to a external hard drive or thumb drive and then start a new game. *Going under a different username. Allowing only one save slot limits a lot of options. Hopefully the sequels will provide more save slots. Other Inquiries Hi. Thanks for the welceom! Feral Moogle (talk) 19:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New here so i'm still learning. I added a page for Stagnant Shroom (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Stagnant_Shroom) but messed up on the categories section. I've figured out how to properly add pages to categories but I can't undo my screw up. I wanted to draw attention to my mess up so it can be fixed. Thanks!MabsterB (talk) 07:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Took care of it for you ObsidianDraconis (talk) 22:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for replying to my inquiry, re: I accidentally killed http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ObsidianDraconis?action=edit#Caxton. I decided to start the game over and learn from my mistakes. I'm glad to know that I can contact someone, because I'm sure I'll have more questions. 14:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, WebbPiece here. I found a site for free download of "Into Free" if interested. Its http://soundcloud.com/search?q%5Bfulltext%5D=into+free WebbPiece (talk) 19:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Sorry for the photo on the mask page. I edited it to look like the rest of them after I found out how, but you'd already done it. Thanks for the backup. =) Rimewing (talk) 02:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hey the UR dragon is givin me a major headache, got all weak spots destroyed except i think two on the outter wings, whats an easy way to hit them? and if i play online do i play with other people at the same time?Mdk 83 (talk) 00:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) my user name and ps tag is Mdk_83 There is a useful map and tactics on the Ur-Dragon page. If you are using a Melee tactic you will have to climb up on the wing's base and swat at it. This Video will show you that aspect. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was in the Dwells-In-Light page and the stat card that there is that of Silk Lingerie and not the weapon. It says you posted it in both pages, just letting you know in case you have the other stat card.Thebookofknowledge (talk) 01:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC) At wich point do I have to back up my save? And does it guarantees that I can create a character and a pawn from the scratch. Remaining untouched all the items at the Inn storage. Thanks in advance. You can backup your save anytime you choose. Just remember when you load it back on it will delete your exisiting save file that is on console. You will want to somehow back up the new savegame (New Character) if you decide to go back to your old save. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC)